Just For You
by WhenItsDarkYouCanSeeTheStars
Summary: Wynonna is just back from juvie and needs help to graduate this year and so is assigned a tutor Nicole. Nicole isn't ready to accept her sexuality but is put in a position where she has to confront it when she gets to know Waverly, Wynonna's sister. Story follows the characters in finding their sexuality and dealing with their problems with the help of others.
1. Chapter 1

WYNONNA

Today was the first day back at school after her last trip to juvie. She hated it already but had promised Waverly that she was going to finish the year, she was going to graduate and try and stay in as little trouble as she possibly could, which Wynonna had always found difficult. She was going to try though. Really try. For Waverly.

Waverly had rushed her out of bed two hours before school even started to make sure that she was up and ready for the new school year. She then made them leave the house half an hour before school to take the 5 minute drive. So now they were sitting in the parking lot out front of Purgatory High, 20 minutes before first class just so Waverly could keep an eye on her. It was kind of cute of her but also thoroughly annoying.

"So what classes have you got today?" Waverly asked her, Wynonna knew that Waverly had her time table for the year memorised but offered up the answer anyway to show she was on top of it.

"English, Politics then a free and finish on double psychology" Waverly pulled one of the biggest smiles at her showing Wynonna how proud of her she was.

Waverly was one of the sweetest, kind hearted people that Wynonna had ever met but along with Wynonna's awful reputation and the problems they had had with their farther and older sister Willa, Waverly had had a lot of trouble growing up. She still, however managed to smile through the day, be head cheer leader, top of all her classes and now the most popular girl in her year.

"And what time are you meeting your tutor to help you catch up with the stuff that you missed last year?" Wynonna noticed the sadness in her voice as she muttered the last words, Waverly not wanting to talk much about her time in juvie.

"Straight after my last class, meeting in the library. The school has assigned me a girl in my year, don't remember what they said her name was, definitely not one that I recognised, bet she has been a nerd since we started school."

Waverly scowled at her then "Don't be mean to the girl" Wynonna rolled her eyes at Waverly,

"Me mean? You've offended me baby girl"

"Wynonna please, she is helping you out, don't ruin it. If you want to graduate at the end of the year then you need this girls help."

"I know baby girl, I do. I'm going to try my hardest to not be mean, I promise".

Waverly looked at her sceptically, but took Wynonna's word for it, for now.

"Come on we better head to class nonna! Have a good day and I will see you at lunch. I love you"

"I love you too baby girl".

With that the two girls parted ways to go to their first class.

Wynonna went straight to class, keeping her head down and ignoring the whispers and stares she was getting as she walked down the corridor. She knew school was going to be like this, in a small town like Purgatory, people talk, they love the gossip. Everyone knows everyone's business, it has always been like that and stories, however true they are, get spread around this place like wildfire. Wynonna had got used to ignoring it so she walked to her class, keeping herself to herself, how she was going to be all year.

Her first two classes dragged, she sat at the back, took notes and kept as quiet as she possibly could. Occasionally Miss Jones would call on her in English to answer a question because she hadn't thought that Wynonna had be paying attention, but Wynonna answered the question, quickly with ease and then put her head back down, she had always hated Miss Jones.

Wynonna spent her free period at the back of the field behind a tree where no one ever went. She sat reading a book that she had stolen from Waverly's bookcase. She loved reading, stories took her away from the shitty life that she had, from the nightmare family (except from Waverly), from the awful kids at her school, from the screams in her head that she just wanted to let out. She had never told anyone that she liked reading though, not even Waverly. Stories were hers, she didn't want to share them with anyone, not even her baby sister. She spent the hour at the back of the field by herself reading her book in her own little world.

When the bell went, she jumped slightly. It was time to head to lunch and if Waverly didn't see her at lunch, her phone would explode with calls and texts from her sister to see where she was. So she gathered up her stuff and headed straight to the cafeteria to get some food. She hoped they had donuts.

Wynonna had forgotten how awful school lunches were, almost as crappy as the shit they got a juvie. She wat at the back table by herself swirling her food around on the plate and not actually eating it. That's when Waverly sat down next to her giving her an awkward sideways hug.

"Hey Nonna, how's your day been so far"

"It's been fine baby girl"

"That's all I am going to get"

"It was amazeballs" Wynonna said back in a sarcastic high pitch voice.

"You don't need to be like that Wynonna"

"I know I'm sorry, just forgot how much this placed sucked and "

With that Waverly's friends, Chrissy, Steph, Rosita and Jeremy asking her to join them on their normal table of the cafeteria. Waverly looked at Wynonna and then back at her friends

"I think I'm going to sit here today guys"

Rosita and Jeremy, nodded and smiled walking away to their table. Chrissy gave the sisters a weird look and headed off after the other two.

"If you sit with her it's going to ruin your reputation here Waves" snarled Steph.

"Steph shut up and go away" Waverly bit back.

"No baby girl, she's right, you should go with your friends. People don't like me, that's fine but they love you so don't ruin it."

Waverly gave her sister a said look and knew that there was no way that her sister was going to let her stay so she stood up with a sad smile and headed to her table, she quickly turned back

"I will wait for you after cheer practice and give you a lift home after your tutoring, love you Nonna"

"Love you too baby girl".

And just like that Wynonna was alone again, she couldn't wait for her next lesson to start, the quicker it started, the quicker it would be over. She ate her food, or as much of it as she could stomach, before heading back to her tree for the rest of lunch.

She struggled through her double psychology but finally the bell rung and it was the end of school, even if she did have to go meet this tutor chick, at least the rest of the students wouldn't still be here.

She went straight to the library to find her tutor and get this over and done with so she could head home, eat and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Wynonna walked quickly into the library and looked around to find her tutor. God this was going to be awful. She had no clue what this girl looked like and couldn't even remember her name so stood at the doorway hoping for some luck. Apparently luck was on her side, out of the 6 other students 4 were guys and out of the two girls, one looked about four so must have been in her first year. The other girl was sitting facing the door but with her face in a book so she hadn't yet spotted Wynonna. Wynonna had said she was a nerd from the beginning.

Briefly Wynonna thought about turning round and heading straight home but before she could, the girl looked up and directly caught her eye. The girl, a red head, a hot red head considering she was a nerd, smiled widely at Wynonna and waved. Wynonna was a bit thrown off, not many people, and by not many she means none, even look at Wynonna, let alone smile. This girl was going to be too preppy for her liking.

Wynonna admitted defeat and headed over to the girl. As she got closer, she started to realise that she recognised the girl but couldn't quite figure out where from and didn't really care too much to ask. As she got closer to the table the girl stood up and smiled again, she really needed to stop doing that.

"Hi, you're Wynonna" the girl quickly spits out.

"Ummm yes I a Wynonna and you are.." hoping the girl would catch on, it took a couple of seconds but finally got it

"Ohh I am Nicole, Nicole Haught"

"You're last name is hot, like H-O-T, hot?" She laughed, which the girl happily joined in with.

"No Haught as in H-A-U-G-H-T"

"Ohh that's not as fun but I think it will work"

Nicole looked at her a bit confused but didn't bother to ask any questions. As they sat down Nicole started going on about what the sessions were going to be like, how long, what days, all the things that Wynonna had already been told by the principal. Nicole stopped talking and looked at Wynonna,

"Are you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah! Every Monday and Thursday, tests and revision and stuff, you're not going to do my work for me, which sucks by the way, and you're the only one in this school that said you would tutor me so I'm stuck with you whether I like it or not"

"I didn't say that" Nicole said looking embarrassed, she hadn't said that she had been the only one who had agreed to tutor Wynonna but that doesn't mean it wasn't true, but Nicole owed her.

"You didn't have to red, I'm not an idiot, well clearly I am because I need a tutor, but I know what people round her think of me. I know people don't want to be associated with Wynonna Earp and I fully understand." She stopped for a second and then started to look highly confused. Nicole noticed the changed and asked her what was wrong.

"No one wants to be associated with me, but you, you accepted this. Are you okay? What's wrong with you? Have you lost your mind red?"

At that Nicole laughed, "I said I would tutor you because you needed help, let's leave it at that"

Wynonna gave her a questioning look but refused to dive any deeper into the girl's strange choice of words.

"If you want extra tutoring, I can do after school on Wednesday, Saturday afternoon or Sunday during the day. You just need to ask Earp and I will fit you in"

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going to be taking you up on that Haughtstuff, but thanks for the over"

With the nickname came a bright red blush on Nicole's face which made Wynonna smirk.

"Don't get the wrong idea red you aren't my type, I prefer brunettes!"

"I wasn't… I'm not… No" Nicole stammered out.

Wynonna laughed again.

"Whatever red, now can we start doing this so that I can leave already."

With that their conversation moved swiftly on to class work, Wynonna asking questions and actually trying to understand the work which surprised both the girls but they carried on as if it was normal.

It hit five and neither of the girls noticed what the time was until, Waverly flung the door of the library and both girls jumped up and looked at the entrance.

"God baby girl, you scared the shit out of me, aren't you meant to be at practice?"

"Practice finished half an hour ago, I waited for you but after a while I thought you had ditched." Waverly took a second

"But you're here, still working"

Waverly looked both confused and impressed with her older sister.

After smirking at her sister Wynonna introduced Nicole to the younger girl. Waverly hadn't seen someone so attractive, the girls a bright red, her beautiful brown eyes that gorgeous smile. Waverly knew that that smile was going to be the death of her.

They said their goodbyes and Wynonna and Waverly headed off to Waverly's car while Nicole walked the opposite direction.

Nicole thinking of how beautiful Waverly was and how much she wished she looked like that… she thinks it's just that. Waverly thinking of how amazing Nicole's smile was, knowing that she needed to get to know the girl a bit better.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole left the library a bit flustered with her meeting with the youngest Earp. She headed to her truck, closed the door and turned the music on loud. Nicole had always thought girls were beautiful, but always put it down to wanting to be like them and nothing else. Whenever she started thinking of girls any other way she would push it aside and not think about it. She had had on off boyfriends throughout school but the relationships had never lasted long. It was just because she hadn't found the right guy for her. But recently she had started thinking that maybe she wasn't looking for a guy. The thoughts would pop into her head and as quick as they came they would be pushed out just as quickly.

But Waverly Earp, Waverly Earp was wow. Her gorgeous hair flowing down her back, her eyes, so bright and happy. Her smile, the most amazing smile Nicole had ever seen. Her abs on full show from her cheer outfit. The girl was stunning. Nicole thought she wanted to look like her but the more Nicole thought about it, the more she realised she really didn't, what she wanted was to feel the girls abs under her finger tips, to run her fingers through her hair, she wanted to know what it felt like to feel the girls soft lips touch hers.

With that thought Nicole stopped herself thinking about it anymore. She was just over exaggerating it all in her head. She didn't know, well she did, and she just wasn't ready to accept what all of this meant. She wanted to forget about it all, and to do that she had to avoid the youngest Earp the best that she could, which shouldn't be too hard since, she had only ever seen the girl before at the odd sports games she had gone to see throughout the last couple of years. How hard could it be?

Nicole, still just sitting in the parking lot, decided it was probably time to head home, so starting her car she drove the 10 minutes it took to get home.

When she got home she headed straight to her bedroom, ignoring the calls from her mum and dad in the kitchen asking how the first day of the school year was. She slumped on her bed and closed her eyes, just needing to be alone for a bit before she faced the wrath of her family. Before she knew it, her twin sister Holly came busting into her room and without saying a word laid down next to Nicole.

"Soooo, how was your day nerd?"

Nicole rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Wasn't too bad twerp, boring as always, yours?"

"Yeah same, not too bad, had training after school, but other than that nothing of interest."

Holly was captain of the basketball team. The two sisters, however twins, were nothing alike. Nicole had long brown hair, bright blue eyes and was more sporty than sciency, whereas Nicole had bright red hair, cut short because otherwise it was too much effort for the girl, dark brown eyes, and preferred to study than play sport. Only her family knew how much the teenager actually cared about her fitness, going on runs by herself and occasionally heading to the gym in the town over. However different the twins were, the two were near enough inseparable. At school they spent most of their time together, with people not knowing them confused about how the nerd and the jock where such good friends since they didn't know they were related. The two sisters didn't care though. They loved spending time with each other and didn't care what anyone else thought.

Without thinking Nicole asked her sister if she knew much about the girl Waverly Earp,

"Oh yeah I've seen her around a bit, cheer captain right. She is at most of our games unless the boys have a match. She's the year younger than us and I hear that her sister Wynonna just got out of juvie. She has an older sister too, Willa but I don't know too much about her. Oh they also don't live with their parents, think they live with their aunt or something, not too sure. Why you ask?"

"Oh I was just tutoring her sister after school and she came by after practice" Nicole blushed without realising, and her sister gave her a knowing look but refused to push it.

"Wait, you're the one tutoring Wynonna, I heard someone was but didn't know it was you, why didn't you say anything before"

"Must have just slipped my mind" Nicole not wanting to tell her sister why she had volunteered to tutor Wynonna.

"How was it? She is quite hot, in a bad girl kind of way."

Nicole's eyes shot open, what was here sister saying

"What Nicole? I have eye's I can appreciate the female body." Nicole gulped.

"Yeah I guess so" Quickly moving on she replied to her sister's original question, told her about the tutoring, how Wynonna actually paid attention and was asking questions and actually trying to learn.

They moved on just to chat about the school gossip when their mum called them down for dinner.

"Nicky, you didn't say hi when you got in. Everything okay?"

"Yeah mum, everything is fine, was just a bit warn out from the first day back."

"So how was it?"

"It was fine, nothing of interest to report"

With that her mum smiled, knowing she wasn't getting any more information from the girl

"Can you go get your brother, one of you, probably got his headphones on so couldn't hear me call."

Nicole ran upstairs to get her younger brother, Adam. Adam was 12, nearly six years younger than the girls. Adam looked a lot more like Nicole than Holly did, with his hair and eyes the same colour. Nicole loved her brother but the boy was annoying on a regular basis and she tried to avoid him as much as she could recently.

"Adam dinner is ready"

"Get out of my room" he shouted at her

"I will be down in a sec"

With that she left without shouting back at him, which she really wanted to do.

The family had a nice meal, sat and spoke about their days and then watched a documentary that Nicole's dad had wanted to watch. She excused herself straight after saying she was tired from her first day back at school. She said goodnight and headed to bed.

Trying to get to sleep all she could think about was Waverly Earp and her gorgeous smile, she fell asleep with that gorgeous smile in her head.


End file.
